User blog:AlessaGillespie/Alma Says What by Acsoldier
I'm moving this into a blog for the user Acsoldier, who originally had it posted in a forum. Original Text While playing F.E.A.R 2 for the 15th time (its probably the funnest game i like to play) I may hav stumbled on something interesting which can develop upon the back story of this game. I know there are Fan Fiction pages that develop on imagined stories for this game as there are with all games, but oddly enough some of those stories might be true. I have alway wanted to know some of the giberish that Alma mutters through out the game. We all know she talks about searching for her babies. Its plausable that Point mans actual name is arthur because it sounds like Alma is saying this just before entering the Morgue but i found something more interesting (at least to me) While playing in Wade elementary i had just passed through that real scary part, you know, where the lockers are slamming, you have that patternous boom boom slamming like drums to a beat and apparations here and there with the grunts and groans of hell like beasts hunting you down. And you notice Alma several time. We all know that right after this Almapins you to a wall, after screaming " Whyyyyyy!!! WHyyyyyy!!!" and then takes a step back. It would seem she notices how you see her, in her hag like form. She changes to a much more attractive woman, and then you can hear her say distinctly " Dont you see". then she drops you. Now comes the tough to distinguish muttering The first few times i was intrigued and thought i heard "you hrum herrrm herrm me." The next time it was "Hrum came brmm for me". Now im crazy when it comes to parts like this, meaning i will restart the checkpoint over and over until i get it exactly. I ended up quiting after 10 times. This time i was smarter. I downloaded a frame cature software program and a sound recorder ( not just for this game/ i do audio visual work now that im older). While playing i started the devices. I played through the game through this part and recorded. Then i stopped and checked the recording. I slowed it down. This is what i heard: Dont you see.. (it fades off a bit) You came back for me" This is intriguing to me because if im correct ( and this may be completly off and i emplore the wiki owners to check this out if they dare) but this would mean that Alma is not infatuated with you solely because of your Psychic signiture or the fact that you have been attuned to her the the chamber, but perhaps Alma remembers you from her child hood. This would be prior to her lock up in the vault. There is some backing to this and it does not completly disrupt the timeline of Fear. At the school there are pictures littered through out the school showing alma, and even class rosters with picts of alma depicted as a child. There is a swing there also - something Alma used in vivid halucinations you have as becket - Alma is scattered on the school bilboard as well as est 1978 plausibly what we saw on this wiki as Alma's Birth year. What im pointing at is it can be seemingly plausible that perhaps Becket and Alma are with in each others Age and maybe were class mates or even friends (deeper maybe) in this school. Nothing is impossible but i do respect the fact that nothing is solid until the developers release it. This is just something i found interesting. Thank you for reading. Acsoldier A dedicated Fear fan Category:Blog posts